bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanoi, Vietnam
Diane divorces Mr. Peanutbutter and moves into a shabby studio in The Dog Days Are Over. Feeling melancholy, she travels to Vietnam to get away from it all. Background Season 5 Diane travels to Vietnam feeling heartbroken after she sees Mr. Peanutbutter kissing another woman at a party shortly after their divorce. She hastily packs her things and goes to the airport. There, she buys a plane ticket to Vietnam, desperate for an escape. Diane at first appreciates that people in Vietnam look like her and her last name is everywhere, however, due to the fact she doesn't speak Vietnamese she winds up feeling more like an American tourist. She accepts this and decides to purchase some traditional clothing and take pictures of herself eating food. In the hotel she is staying, she meets a film crew, they're filming a movie about a divorcee who goes to Vietnam to find herself starring Laura Linney, which mirrors Diane's real-life situation. She winds up having a brief romantic fling with The Grip who thinks she is from Vietnam. Diane goes along with this pretending she can't speak English. She is exposed while touring the set of the film causing The Grip to dump her when a light nearly falls on her. He angrily says, "this always happens to him." While in Vietnam she gets a call from Stefani Stilton saying she still needs to be writing "new and fresh words" for GirlCroosh. Which is how she winds up writing Reasons to go to Vietnam: A GirlCroosh Personal Travel Guide. On the plane ride home, she meets Laura Linney. Reasons to go to Vietnam: A GirlCroosh Personal Travel Guide Reason #1: To Reconnect With Your Ancestral Roots In a flashback, a teenage Diane asks her dad about their background, but being a jerk he tells her she's the same as everyone else and shoos her off. In Vietnam, Diane appreciates looking like everyone else and seeing her last name everywhere, but she doesn't understand any Vietnamese. She goes into a shop and buys traditional Vietnamese clothing. She arrives at her hotel, glad to be away from L.A. when she runs into a film crew. Apparently, they're filming a movie about a divorcee who goes to Vietnam to find herself, which mirrors Diane's real-life situation. Diane heads upstairs where she puts on the clothing she bought but still feels out of place, like a tourist. Reason #2: You Can Be A Tourist! Diane wanders around Vietnam taking pictures and eating food. While sitting on a bench, she gets a call from Mr. Peanutbutter. He asks her if she's okay because the other night she left his party crying. Diane says that she is but that she's in Vietnam. Mr. Peanutbutter asks if he can pick her up from the airport, and she says sure. Reason #3: Because You're Single Now And You Can Do Whatever You Want In a flashback, Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter have dinner at Elefante and talk about how they are the best-divorced couple. Diane mentions the divorce papers but gets interrupted by the waitress, an excitable pug lady named Pickles, who gets along with Mr. Peanutbutter. ]] Diane tries to bring it up again but Pickles returns to take their order, starting another conversation with Mr. Peanutbutter, making Diane jealous. Mr. Peanutbutter then admits to Diane that he does get lonely sometimes. Diane suggests that he have a housewarming party. Mr. Peanutbutter says okay but she has to come, and she agrees to come if he has the divorce papers. They get interrupted by Pickles again and this causes Diane to react harshly. In the present, Diane has an argument with an American tourist who thinks she doesn't understand English when he an his family are navigating their way around Hanoi. This is frustrating to Diane because she is American just like them. Reason #4: To Meet New People! Diane goes to the bar where she sits and writes. An eagle man who was from the film crew from earlier attempts to order a beer, but to no avail. Reason #5: Get Out Of Your Natural Habitat! In a flashback, Diane moves into a shabby studio apartment. BoJack helps her move in and tells her apartment is a "shithole." Diane says she likes it and that it's all she can afford. BoJack tells her if she ever wants to crash at his place she can. Diane invites BoJack to come with her to Mr. Peanutbutter's housewarming party. She then goes to GirlCroosh but sees the office has been tented, and Stefani tells her to work from home for the next month. Reason #6: To Turn Your Work Into A Work-Cation In a flashback, Diane tries to work from her new apartment, but its crappiness prevents her from doing so, so she goes over to BoJack's. They have some wine as Diane tells him about her new found freedom. A few hours later, they're both drunk. BoJack tells her about how he's worked out a system where he only drinks a little bit each day in an attempt to get sober. Diane asks if it's weird that they're both single at the same time. BoJack offers for her to stay overnight in the guest room but Diane says she can't stay here again because last time she was a mess, and mentions how he left for Michigan. BoJack corrects her and says it was New Mexico, and begins to tell her about what he did, but says all that happened was that he stayed with a family he knew, got a boat, and came back. Diane passes out by this point, and BoJack covers her with a blanket. The next morning Diane, after seeing a passed out BoJack on the chair next to her, sneaks out. Reason #7: Your Therapist Tells You To! In a flashback, Diane's therapist suggests that she goes away and that getting out of a routine will help her process stuff. In the present, Diane is still sitting at the bar and helps the film crew guy get a beer. He invites her to go on a walk, saying he could use a local to help show him around, and she agrees. Reason #8: To Discover A New You! Diane and the film guy wander around the market, not letting him know she only speaks English. Diane kisses him, and he shows her the movie set and reveals Laura Linney is the star. They kiss again on set but a light falls and Diane curses in English. The guy gets upset that she tricked him, although she counters back he didn't find it weird that he talked for two hours and she didn't say anything and kicks her off the set. Reason #9: Because It's Good To Get Out Of Your Routine In a flashback, BoJack shows up at Diane's apartment to pick her up for Mr. Peanutbutter's housewarming party and finds her with a new haircut and outfit. BoJack tries to give her a compliment, but Diane's response is taken the wrong way. She tells him they should leave, but BoJack is frustrated because he thinks she's acting weird since she hates parties. BoJack leaves after telling her that her new haircut looks great and Mr. Peanutbutter will love it. Diane goes to the party alone but runs into Todd. She asks if he's seen Mr. Peanutbutter and he says that he might be in the library - the one he tried to give her when they decided to split up. She runs into Mr. Peanutbutter who compliments her haircut but leaves her to talk to Erica. Princess Carolyn sees the exchange and hugs Diane. She offers to be Diane's rock as long as it doesn't conflict with work but leaves to take a work call, leaving Diane alone again. Reason #10: Because You've Got To Leave To Come Back Home Diane is sitting on the airplane when she calls BoJack. She apologizes for being weird, and that she really needs a friend right now. BoJack accepts. She hangs up, and Laura Linney sits down next to her. Diane asks her about the film she was filming in Vietnam and how it ends. Laura tells her about how it's an action-romance movie, disappointing Diane. Diane arrives at the airport and Mr. Peanutbutter is waiting for her. He drives her home and gives her the divorce papers. They shake hands but before she leaves Mr. Peanutbutter tells her about how he's seeing someone romantically. In a flashback to the party, Diane spots Mr. Peanutbutter kissing Pickles, the waitress from the restaurant. She gets upset, as it reminded her he'll never kiss her like that again, and drives off crying and heartbroken. Back in the present, Diane tells Mr. Peanutbutter that she's really happy for him. "'']] Trivia * Hanoi is the capital of Vietnam Category:Locations Category:Prominent Locations